In too deep
by Neko Luvr
Summary: Infiltration of Akatsuki. That's Naruto's mission. But he is found out by he who we least expect. Will Naruto make it out alive or is this his last ever mission. All he knows is he's in too deep...
1. Chapter 1

**In too deep...**  
**Prologue**

**Naruto's POV**:  
I've infiltrated the Akatsuki. This is my highest ranked mission yet. The key to success in this mission being deception.  
Who better to infiltrate the Akatsuki than one of those that they're hunting? Hiding in plain sight, they don't suspect a thing.

I've been in Akatsuki for two weeks and already I've found out all about Itachi Uchiha and how they plan to find me.  
I'm currently hiding under the name Yuki Rei(meaning snow ghost). I have black hair and green eyes.

I've been signalled by the one wearing the orange mask. He calls himself Tobi, I'm quite wary of him because he acts like an idiot and yet, I don't know I just get restless thinking about it.

**-In a corridor-**  
I entered the corridor and nodded slightly to Tobi, he nodded back and began talking. My thoughts were elsewhere as I dwelled on how long this mission would take and what I'd do afterwards. Wait I'm getting ahead of myself. Someone once told me that if you enter a battle prepared to live you'll die and if you're prepared to die you'll survive.

I started paying attention to what Tobi was saying again. Thankfully it seemed I hadn't missed anything important. Then he said I had a mission. I nodded attentively but then he said my mission was outside of Akatsuki HQ. I freaked slightly but tried not to let it show. After all it wouldn't be a good idea to show that I was freaking out about this.

My mission was to find the current location of the **_hachibi_** (8 tails) so I simply nodded to show that I understood.  
I began to walk away from him to proceed with my mission when called "Oh and Naruto..." I paled slightly when he said my real name. Then he continued to speak "fate rests on you Uzumaki Naruto" and then he dissappeared.

From then on I knew. I'm In too deep...

-Thanks for reading the prologue of In too deep... the next chapter will be out tommorrow

-Reviewers get a cookie!  
-I dream of death will still be continued


	2. Chapter 2

**In too deep...**  
**Chapter two**

**Unknown POV:**  
I walked into the dark room and called out "Kisame, Deidara. Uzumaki has been informed of his position. I expect you each to play your parts.

Kisame called back "yes sir" whilst Deidara just nodded.

I started to leave when I realised "oh and by the way Itachi's dead."  
Kisame looked slightly startled while Deidara though nothing of it. Kisame spoke out "Who killed him?" I replied simply with my back facing him "Sasuke Uchiha" Kisame gasped slightly.

I began to walk out when Deidara called out "hey sir?" I replied with "Yes Deidara?" he said "When will you tell the rest of akatsuki that you're really... Madara Uchiha?"  
I spoke in a hushed tone "soon Deidara, soon..."

-Sorry it's so short this is just to build up tension and I needed to do it for one of the chapters so I did it today

-Next chapter will be out soon

-Thanks for reading and sorry again

-Don't flame my story


	3. The Truth behind the lies: Part 1

**In too deep...**  
**The truth behind the lies: Part 1**

**Naruto's POV:**  
Two weeks. It's been two weeks since I was caught, and yet no-one seems to know any better. Strange, although for now I'll need to be wary of the guy in the orange mask. How was I found out? I have yet to figure it out.

It's been two weeks and three days since my infiltration of akatsuki, I have learned alot and yet I have learned nothing. I completed the mission that I was given by akatsuki and I've been slowly piecing together facts. So far I've learned that Konoha has been just as active and in some cases more active than other countries in starting war.

I also found out that in Konoha resides a man named Danzo. From what I've learned of him, he's a rotten man who only understands violence. I discovered that akatsuki was formed because of him and that he controls his own elite army called ANBU root.  
Danzo is manipulative and cruel. He has not only been cruel to his enemies but he has also destroyed small villages.  
He tried to run for sandaime hokage but we all know how that turned out. However he continues to manipulate the hokages and will eventually completely take control.

I have been storing all this information in my mind and in hidden folders. After all if they try and wipe my memory or kill me either I or someone else will find them.

I have five weeks and four days before I have to return to Konoha. The one with the mask seems to know this and yet he isn't trying to stop me. Strangely he doesn't seem hostile. Yet. I know that this man knows all about me, can compromise my mission at any time and most likely kill me. For some reson though, he doesn't.

I recently discovered that they use a statue to capture Bijuu and that it absorbs their chakra and kills the container. From what I've seen the orange masked one tricks people into believing that they lead akatsuki whilst he leads from the shadows. I have established that he is most likely a bloodline user and an incredibly powerful one at that.  
All of the things that the akatsuki are doing revolve around the bijuu and they're currently trying to convince the traitor of Konoha:  
Sasuke Uchiha to join his cause. The thought makes my blood boil. But I've been thinking about it and I've noticed that the leader seems to like having an Uchiha in akatsuki.

**-Two Days Later-**  
Yesterday I discovered that the one with the orange mask calls himself Tobi but is in fact Madara Uchiha. I was suppossed to know alot about village traitors but alas, everyone thinks Madara Uchiha is dead. Soon they'll be getting a rude awakening.

For some reason Madara Uchiha has been giving out an awful lot of information. Strange, considering that he already knows that I'm not an actual member of akatsuki.  
I was called out for another mission from Madara. This time he wants me to look for a bijuu. He either trusts me alot, or he knows something I don't...

-Thanks for reading this chapter. Sorry it took so long to bring out.  
-Don't give me bad reviews over silly things. However I do appreciate constructive criticism.  
-Don't flame my story.  
-I am releasing this in sections. There will be two or three parts in each section and there'll be atleast five sections.  
-Neither the prologue nor the other part are sections though.  
-The 2nd part of this section will be out soon.


End file.
